This invention relates to counters which employ rotatable counter wheels. More particularly, the present invention relates to new and improved counters of highly efficient, inexpensive construction.
Counters which employ rotatable wheels having consecutive numerals on the peripheral outer surfaces of the wheels are well known. Such counters typically employ several counting wheels having consecutive numerals on their outer peripheral surfaces and transfer pinions between adjacent wheels for rotatably advancing the count of a succeeding number wheel in response to the rotatable advancement of a lower order wheel.